


Massage

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His captain is tense and Douglas decides to give him a massage. He had no idea it could turn out to be quite so interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cabin Crew Riot  
> October 2012
> 
> Prompt: Bingo; the following words must be included  
> rainstorm – martin – cpl – injury – passengers

Douglas frowned when he saw his captain wince as he bent down to grab his bag off of the floor. Martin had been tense all day, even more so than his usual stiff persona accounted for and Douglas was starting to worry. But it was especially bad after the passengers had all exited the plane and they were preparing to go to their hotel.

It was starting to become a habit; worrying over Martin. How the awkward little ginger had managed to crawl his way into Douglas' heart he didn't know, but it left Douglas worrying far more than his reputation allowed for.

He eyes followed Martin carefully as they walked through the corridors of the hotel to their shared room. The tension in his muscles was obvious and seemed to be especially bad around his neck and shoulders. But there were also short twitches that made Douglas suspect that it was Martin's lower back that was the cause of his discomfort.

'Martin' he started. 'Did you strain your back while showing someone how not to get such an injury?'

'What? No, I just – ow!' Martin winced as he turned around to face him. The movement obviously causing a jab of pain to shoot through him.

'Careful now.' Douglas said and he reached for Martin's bag. 'Here, let me take that'

'Thanks. And it wasn't like that. I just had a little accident with a job yesterday.' Martin said.

'Yesterday? With that godawful rainstorm? Martin, are you mad?!' Douglas asked, just barely managing to keep his voice from rising. He had to be careful or Martin would realise his concern for him ran deeper than what was normal for colleagues. Still, the thought of Martin doing any sort of heavy lifting in such conditions caused Douglas' heart to cringe in sympathy.

'It wasn't that bad.' Martin said defensively. 'I only had to move a few things and didn't take too long. I didn't even fall completely when I slipped yesterday. Just hurt my back a bit as I tried to catch myself before I dropped the box.'

'Obviously it was more than just a bit.' Douglas said as he fumbled with the key to their room. 'Come on, on the bed. And remove your shirt.'

'W-what?'

'Though I didn't finish, I did spend two years in medical school, Martin. I know a thing or two about back injuries. I want to have a look.'

'T-that's really unnecessary, Douglas. I'll be f-fine.' Martin stammered in protest, but Douglas would have none of it.

'I'll be the judge of that. Now off.' He commanded.

Martin hesitated for a moment but finally complied. He took off his jacket and shirt and sat down on the edge of one of the beds. Douglas sat down behind him and reached out, but at the barest touch Martin jumped.

'Relax, Martin.' Douglas chided. 'I'm just giving you a check up. Surely you've had those as part of your CPL examinations?'

'Y-yeah, just.. uhm, well I didn't really know those people, so...'

'So...?' Douglas asked.

'I didn't have to worry if they were going to make fun of me.' Martin mumbled.

Douglas blinked.

'Why would I make fun of you?'

'You sure do it often enough.'

'About your lack of social skills or perhaps your behaviour or -'

'Yeah, you don't have to rub it in.' Martin said with an obvious pout in his voice.

'- or your incredible bad luck. But never your appearance. There's nothing to be ashamed of there, captain.' Douglas continued, undisturbed. He hoped he hadn't shown his hand there too much.

Martin muttered an awkward 'thank you' and Douglas tried again. He gently prodded the skin of Martin's back, checking where the tension was worst.

'Where is the pain located?' He asked.

'A bit lower. No, lower. Yes, ther- Ah!' Martin gasped and then winced again as Douglas kept rubbing around the specified spot.

'Douglas-' He started, but Douglas shushed him.

'I know what I'm doing, Martin. Trust me.' He said.

He continued massaging the area, finding knots of tension and firmly working them out. As he worked he noticed Martin's flinches of pain became less and less, and the tension in his shoulders lessened a little as well.

'Better?' He asked with a smile. In answer he got a contented sigh.

He saw that as permission to go on and so Douglas moved from Martin's lower back up his spine to his neck and shoulders. It was a very rare occasion to be allowed to run his hands over his captain like this and call him selfish, but Douglas wasn't about to let that opportunity go to waste.

Besides Martin seemed to be more than just enjoying it, judging by the way he seemed to practically melt. By now he was leaning backwards, resting his back against Douglas' chest as he made soft purring noises. Douglas had to resist pressing a kiss to his hair.

They sat like that for quite some time, both of them indulging in sensations. The tension had all but fled Martin's body, but neither man made any indication of ending this peculiar arrangement. But then Martin started squirming slightly. He wasn't moving away, but mostly his legs and thighs seemed twitchy. Douglas wondered for a moment if he was doing something wrong when he spotted the blush that was making it's way up Martin's neck to his ears.

'Enjoying yourself, captain?' He muttered in Martin's ear with a smirk. Martin jumped.

'I-I didn't mean to- … I mean, I just.. Oh god, I'm sorry.' He stammered. He moved to stand but Douglas stopped him before he could and pulled him back against him.

'Shh, Martin, it's alright. It's perfectly normal.' He said. 'I was wrong to tease.'

By pulling him back, Martin was now practically laying against him and Douglas' breath tickled his neck. From this position Douglas could see over Martin's shoulder and noticed just how much Martin had enjoyed the massage; he was hard.

He rubbed Martin's shoulders again to ease the tension that had crept up again. This time he didn't resist the urge to press a kiss to Martin's head. Martin's response was immediate, he uttered a soft 'Oh!' and blushed even harder, but he also stayed still and let Douglas' hands roam over his skin.

Douglas proceeded with caution. This was new territory for them both and he was not about to ruin their professional relationship or their friendship just because he misjudged signs. His touch grew more sensual gradually, until he wasn't so much massaging but caressing Martin. His captain swallowed thickly in response and shifted so he was resting more comfortably against Douglas.

Douglas' access to Martin's back was now impaired, but invitation to touch his chest was clear. He gladly accepted. At first his hands were unsure but when he felt a hesitant hand reaching back to caress his thighs, Douglas grew more confident. A soft moan escaped Martin's lips when he brushed over a nipple and Douglas kissed the side of Martin's neck in appreciation.

'Douglas' Martin sighed and rolled his hips in an unconscious movement. Reading the silent plea for what it was, Douglas gladly dipped on of his hands lower, to cup the erection growing in Martin's trousers, while the other kept caressing his chest. 

Martin arched his back with a moan. Douglas could hardly believe his luck would go this far. Martin looked absolutely gorgeous in his arms. And he felt even more amazing. He kissed Martin's neck again and rubbed his crotch in earnest. He didn't really think about getting off himself, he was far too focused on Martin's pleasure to worry about his own.

'Oh god' Martin moaned. To his pleasure, Douglas noted that Martin was quite vocal. 'Oh god, Douglas. Please.'

Despite the lack of eloquence from his captain, Douglas understood the request and undid Martin's trousers and helped him slip out of them. Martin had to lie down on the bed so he could lift his hips in order to fully remove his trousers and Douglas took advantage of that by bending over Martin and finally kissing him.

With now full access to Martin's front, Douglas wasted no time and reached down and inside Martin's pants to take hold of his erection. Martin howled.

It only took a few precise strokes before Martin was an aroused mess, tossing his head from side to side as he moaned desperately. He was close and Douglas had every intention to get him over the edge. They could take their sweet time some other time. For now, he just wanted to see Martin come undone.

It didn't take long. Under Douglas constant ministrations, Martin approached orgasm rapidly and he cried out Douglas' name as he tipped over the edge. There was no sound sweeter to Douglas' ears.

He reached for some tissues on the nightstand and cleaned his captain to the best of his ability as Martin came down from his high.

'I trust you are relaxed sufficiently now, captain?' Douglas asked rather smug with himself.

Martin mumbled something sleepily and Douglas smiled down fondly at him. He wrestled the sheets out from underneath him and tucked him in.

'Go to sleep, my captain.' He said and kissed his forehead.


End file.
